


There Were Two

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Prompt: Since you're asking and because I am feeling extra fluffy: "Alex & Maggie decide to have a child together through artificial insemination, in secret of people. Kara is the first one to know it worked by hearing the heartbeat, Lena is there with her to help her decide how to deal with that information."





	There Were Two

“Alex!” Kara calls as she knocks on the door to her sister’s apartment.

Maggie opens the door to see Kara grinning and holding pizza. “Hey, Kara.” She steps back to let her sister-in-law into the apartment. “Alex is in the bathroom.”

Kara sets the pizza on the counter before turning to look at Maggie with a confused tilt of her head. “I thought you were working tonight.”

“Oh, I am.” Maggie chuckles. “Don’t worry, I  won’t be crashing sister night. Alex text me to let me know we were out of ice cream, so I stopped by on my break.”

“Oh, okay.Why didn’t she text me since I was on my way over?”

Maggie shakes her head in amusement. “I wasn’t going to ask.” She shrugs. “I’m heading back to the station. You two have fun!” She hugs Kara on her way out.

“Thanks!”

Kara takes the pizza to the coffee table before settling on the couch to wait for her sister.

 **Lena:** I’m leaving the balcony unlocked for you. Have fun with your sister!

 **Kara:**  Thanks! I’ll see you tonight! <3

She turns the volume off and sets it on the coffee table just as her sister walks out of the bedroom.

“Hey,” Alex says as she walks to the kitchen. “I’m in the mood for hot chocolate. Do you want some?” She speaks as she begins to make some.

Kara eyebrows pinch together as she looks at her sister’s back. “It’s like 90 degrees out tonight.”

Alex shrugs. “So you don’t want some?”

“Well, I guess I’ll have some.”

“So what do you want to watch?”

Kara watches Alex open the freezer, where she can see at least five containers of ice cream over Alex’s shoulder. “I was thinking we could start season five of  _Sense8_.”

Alex pulls out one of the tubs of ice cream, eats a couple of spoonfuls, and puts the tub back into the freezer. “That’s fine with me.” She grabs a couple of plates and napkins. “Maggie never wants to watch it.”

“Lena and I haven’t found shows to watch together yet.”

“You’re barely out of the honeymoon phase though. Have you two even managed to actually pay attention to an entire movie?”

Kara’s eyes widen as she shifts awkwardly on the couch. “Um.” She accepts the mug Alex hands to her before she joins Kara on the couch. “We, um…” Kara clears her throat.

Alex laughs after taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She sets the mug on the coffee table, so she can put pizza on her plate. “We haven’t really talked about that.”

It’s a long moment of Alex chewing her pizza before Kara responds. “That?”

“Yeah,” Alex says after swallowing. “Ever since the first time you two finally had sex, you haven’t told me much else.”

Kara serves pizza as she digests what her sister is saying. “No, but… we’ve never exactly gone into details with each other before.”

“No harm in starting now.” Alex contentedly eats her pizza.

Using her full mouth to gain time to figure out what to say, Kara turns the TV to Netflix. “I guess, no… We don’t really focus on movies or anything if we’re watching in bed together, but sleepovers don’t happen as often as I would like.”

“It’s really impressive that you two get any nights together at all.”

Kara only nods slowly.

Alex finishes her pizza and gets more. “Do you think you two will get married?”

Kara nearly chokes on her pizza. “Woah.” She clears her throat and takes a drink before speaking again. “It’s only been a few months, Alex.”

“Well…” Alex shrugs.

“It’s too early to be thinking about that.” Kara takes another bite of her pizza. “I don’t even know… She hasn’t… We haven’t… This is all still new.”

“You two are great together.”

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara smiles at her sister.

They watch an episode as they finish their pizza. Alex sets her plate down and stands up to go to the kitchen. “Do you want ice cream?”

Kara laughs and pauses the show. “I’ve never said ‘no’ to ice cream.”

Alex brings back a pint of ice cream for each of them and curls back up on the couch. “So,” she says around a mouthful of ice cream, “how is she?”

“Really?” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“Yes, really.”

“Um…” Kara pokes her spoon at her ice cream. “Good.”

“Just good?”

“Okay… Really good.”

“Really good?” Alex smirks.

Kara sighs, dropping her spoon into her ice cream. “She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever been with, and our relationship… it’s just felt so natural since the beginning. With every new aspect that’s been added to our relationship ever since we’ve met, we’ve just added it without question, and it’s felt… normal.” She glances at her sister. “I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“No, no. I get it.” Alex pauses in her ice cream eating. “I really do.”

They settle onto the couch with another show as they resume eating their ice cream. After a few moments, they switch flavors before talking again with something they have already seen playing in the background.

With the ice cream and hot chocolate finished, Alex soon begins yawning. “I think I’m going to have to call it, Kar.”

Kara rolls her head to the side to catch the end of another yawn of Alex’s. “Long day?”

“Something like that.” Alex combs her fingers through her hair before sitting up and stretching. She turns the TV off.

They quickly clean their mess. “Is it okay if I use your window?” Kara gestures toward the window with her head and pulls her glasses off her face.

Alex sends her a knowing smile. “Going to Lena’s?”

Looking down, Kara bites her lip. “Yeah.”

With a laugh, Alex pulls her sister in a hug. “Have a good night, Kara.”

“You too, Alex.” Kara returns the hug enthusiastically. “Tell Maggie I…” She cocks her head as something on the edge of her senses catches her attention, but pushes herself to finish her sentence so as not to worry her sister. “Well we already said ‘hello’ earlier, but tell her again anyways.” She chuckles slightly as she pulls back from the hug.

“Will do.” Alex smiles. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Alex.” She smiles at her sister before turning toward the window. The sound catches her attention again. Within a second, she’s put her Kara Danvers clothes in her purse, and Supergirl is standing there. She smiles over her shoulder at her sister.  _There it is, again,_ she thinks. “I’ll see you Monday,” she says a touch breathlessly, realizing what it is that she heard.

Alex tilts her head, but doesn’t question the curious look on her sister’s face. “Fly safe, okay?”

“I will.” She’s gone in a heartbeat.

* * *

Supergirl lands on the balcony outside of Lena’s bedroom. She turns to look back out the way she came from Alex’s apartment, using her x-ray vision to see it from across the city.

“Kara?” Lena joins her out on the balcony. “What are you doing?” She places a hand on her girlfriend’s lower back as she continues to look out over the city.

It’s a long moment before she gets any reaction. “There were two of them,” Kara whispers.

“What was that?” Lena moves closer, concern spreading on her features.

“There were two.” She looks at Lena over her shoulder. “I heard two heartbeats.”

Lena tits her head and grabs Kara’s hand. “What do you mean?”

“Alex is pregnant.”

Whatever Lena thought she could have meant, that was far from it. “Oh.” She attempts to figure out what to say. “And you heard the baby?’

Kara nods slowly.

“What did Alex say?”

She turns back to look out at the city. “She didn’t say anything.”

“I… heard the heartbeat… and just left.”

“You just left?”

“I was already on my way out when I heard it.” She pauses. “I’m pretty sure she saw something on my face… but she didn’t say anything.”

“Why don’t we get you out of this suit and lay down, okay?”

Kara only nods and allows Lena to pull her inside the penthouse. She changes into pajamas in silence while Lena makes her tea. They settle on the bed together before Lena speaks again.

“Did - Did you know she was trying to have a baby?”

“I - No. I knew she was… interested in kids. Before the wedding, Alex and Maggie had talked about the possibility, but…” Kara eyebrows pinch together.

Lena shifts closer, so their sides are pressed together. She grabs Kara’s hand and rubs her thumb over her knuckles. “She hasn’t talked to you about it since?” Her tone is gentle.

Kara shakes her head. “No. She hasn’t said anything about children at all. Do you think…” She stares at their joined hands. “She didn’t feel like she could talk to me about this.”

“Kara.” Lena squeezes her hand and pulls it into her lap. “That’s not true. You two are closer than any other two people I have ever seen. I don’t think there’s anything she wouldn’t feel like she could divulge to you.” She watches several emotions run across Kara’s features. “This may just be something that she is waiting to tell you - something that stays between the two of them for now.”

Pursing her lips in thought, Kara thinks about that. She’s still looking down at their hands. “But I could hear the heartbeat.”

“I’m willing to bet that your super hearing must have slipped her mind.” Lena bends her head down to try to get Kara to look at her. “She also might not know that the baby has a heartbeat yet.”

“Oh.” Kara’s voice is small, but she finally looks up at Lena. “Should I tell her that the baby has a heartbeat now? That I know?”

Lena shakes her head. “Let her come to you.” She takes a deep breath. “She may be waiting to make sure the pregnancy actually takes. I can’t imagine how difficult it would be to tell people that you are having a baby, but then have to tell them that it didn’t work out.”

“Oh… Yeah… That makes sense.” She frowns slightly. “I probably would have bought all kinds of toys and clothes if she told me…”

That brings a laugh from Lena. “Those two are also against people making a fuss over them, so maybe they’re trying to prolong that.”

“Good point.” Kara chuckles. “So what do I do?”

“Well…” Lena turns to face Kara. “Right now, how about we lay down, and you let me hold you?”

Kara gives her a full smile. “Can we watch a movie?”

“Sure, Kara.”


End file.
